


Young Love

by cynx_17_kh



Series: YOI Ficlets [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: IT'S GAY, M/M, what do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are definitely not on a date.





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets from an ask meme (send me a pairing and a number and I'll write you a drabble). The prompt for this ficlet was: "Otayuri and 32??"
> 
> #32: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” Yuri blurted the words out before he could even process them. He hadn’t meant to tell Otabek, not yet. Not today, anyway. Yuri clasped a hand against his mouth as his eyes widened, unsure of what to do.

Otabek sat across the table from him. They were out on a not-date because Yuri obviously hadn’t deliberately chosen his outfit to be cat print free in order to seem cool to Otabek while they were out in St. Petersburg for Yuri’s birthday. It definitely wasn’t a date. It’s not like Otabek was wearing a nice cardigan and it wasn’t as if Otabek had flown all the way here so that he could spend time with Yuri for his birthday. It was one of the sweetest things someone had ever done for Yuri. And of course, it didn’t help the Russian’s growing feelings for the older teen.

Yuri wasn’t sure when he had started having… _feelings_ for Otabek. It just kind of _happened_ , as such things tend to do. All he knew was that somehow and somewhere in the past couple of months of daily video chats or phone calls, and of course the constant texting, Yuri fell. And boy, did he fall hard. Suddenly, he couldn’t get the sound of the Kazakh boy’s voice out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes, He saw Beka as if he was permanently burned into his eyes.

It wasn’t easy to figure out what was going on. Yuri’s heart kept skipping beats and he felt short of breath. Not to mention, he was distracted at practice. It wasn’t until Yuuri had pulled him aside to talk with him after practice one day that Yuri started to put the puzzle pieces together.

He was falling in _love_.

This couldn’t be happening to him, could it? No, it wasn’t happening. It was just a silly crush because Otabek was a couple years older than him and was super cool and was really attractive-

It was happening, and there was nothing that Yuri could do to stop it or fix it. Except for maybe tell the Kazakh teen, but that was too complicated. Then he had to worry about getting rejected entirely and left friendless once more, or worse. Yuri could get friendzoned and have to deal with all sorts of unrequited _feelings_. That would be horri-

“-ra? Yura, are you okay? You haven’t moved or said anything in two minutes.” Otabek spoke softly, worry creasing his brow.

Yuri blinked rapidly, realizing that he had gone into his own little world and slowly lowered his hand from his mouth slowly. He nodded once and mustered up the courage to speak, hoping his voice wouldn’t betray him. “Yeah, I’m… I’m fine. It’s just, that’s not what I wanted to say.”

Otabek cocked an eyebrow. “So you didn’t mean it?”

“No, no, no! I mean, yes? Ugh…” Yuri stumbled through his words, trying to recover before Beka thought he was lying to him. “I meant it! I just wasn’t expecting to tell you right now.”

“Oh.” He said softly, a gentle blush dusting his tanned cheeks.

“I’m sorry if I made things between us awkward…”

“Yuri.”

The sound of his actual name rather than a nickname startled the Russian. Beka almost always called him ‘Yura’, so what changed? What was wrong?

“As long as you have feelings for me and I have feelings for you, things could never be awkward between us.”

“Wait… You? You have feelings for me?” Yuri watched as Otabek nodded. “Really?”

His fears quickly dissipated as a smile appeared on Otabek’s face. “I’ve had the biggest crush on you since I saw you in Yakov’s training camp. I only realized that I was in love with you shortly after your exhibition skate.”

Yuri blushed. “And you’ve just been waiting to see if I returned those feelings this whole time?”

“I’ve known for a while, Yura. You weren’t exactly subtle about it once you realized that you had feelings for me. You got a lot more nervous when you talked to me, but it gradually disappeared and we were back to where we had been before you discovered your feelings. If anything, we started to actually flirt, though I don’t think either one of us really knew that we were.”

“So what does this mean for… Us?”

“I, for one, like the sound of ‘us’. Why don’t we start there?” Beka sat back in his chair, seemingly very content at how their not-date-turned-maybe-date was going.

“Like, boyfriends?”

“Yeah. Boyfriends.”

Yuri beamed. “Okay then.”

“So, are you going to be my boyfriend or not?” he smirked and it made Yuri melt.

“I think the answer to that is obvious, Beka. Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.” The younger teen rolled his eyes but had one of the biggest smiles Otabek had ever seen from him.

It was definitely a date.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! These ficlets can be read in any particular order as none of them are related. Drop a kudos if you liked it, drop a comment if you want more!


End file.
